I Do
by WeakEndGirl
Summary: Drarry - homelife - fluff - smut


The idea to writing this fic was – again- sparked by a song. If you'd like to listen to it, it's called "I do" and by a band named "Beatsteaks".

„Let's get married!", he exclaimed out of the blue. We were sitting at the dinner table just like every other night for the last two years and he had never made any comment like this. I almost chocked on my salad while my face was burning. I couldn't believe what he had just said.

"What?"

"Let me be your man!"

I dropped my fork and looked at him. He was beaming somehow and I had never seen him like this before. Normally he was a rather reserved person that people might also call "cold". I knew he wasn't really but it had taken some time to figure that out. He leaned forward and few streaks of his bright blond hair covered his forehead.

"Come on, what do you say?", he grinned and his ice blue eyes seemed to even sparkle a little. I also dropped my knife unvoluntarily as he took both my hands. As he was staring at me, I realized it was actually my time to say something but since I couldn't come up with something smart, I just repeated myself.

"What?"

"Ah, come on, you heard me!", he let go of my hands and leaned back in his chair, crossing his legs and with a wave of his left hand placed the streaks of hair that had fallen to his face back where they originally belonged. He always got me with that. If I hadn't been undeniably and uncontrollably in love with him already, I would've fallen for him right on the spot.

"You wouldn't have to take my name", he said, "but even though a lot of bad things are connected to being called 'Malfoy', I wouldn't want to change that either. It's just kinda connected to me. It's simply who I am. And anyway, how stupid does Draco Potter sound?"

As he was rambling on and on about how we were not going to connect our last names with a hyphon, I realized he was serious about it. And honestly, there was no craziness about this. We had known each other for what felt like forever and had formed a friendship after the war that had turned into a romance. We had been dating for years and also lived together. It just hadn't occurred to me that the concept of marriage meant anything to Draco Malfoy.

"So…", I tried to cut him off and as he realized I wanted to say something, he leaned forward again and focused on me. "…so, you're serious about this?"

"No, I was just making fun of you like I used to in school. Who the hell would marry you anyways?", he rolled his eyes, "Yes, stupid, of course I'm being serious. And also I want to wear that super expensive suit I got myself ages ago and never used, so."

We looked at each other for a few moments.

"So, are you gonna say yes or what?"

"You didn't even ask."

"Oh, come on, Potter, don't be a dick."

"No, really", I grinned because he had called me 'Potter' again, something he had given up years ago and that only came up when I annoyed him, "I want a fancy dinner and a ring and romantic music and-", but he cut me off.

"Stop playing, you piece of shit, you don't want that at all, I know you."

"You don't know what I want at all!", I said theatrically but he simply leaned back, an evil smirk over his face.

"Hell yeah I do. You want me."

"No, I don't."

He grinned at me, reached out with his hands until his fingertips touched the pasta I had made, put them into the bowl and smeared the sauce over his shirt.

"Oh no…", he smirked, "I think I'll have to take this off. I'm so sorry, darling, you know I always make a mess."

He started to slowly unbutton his shirt while I picked up my fork again and tried to focus on my pasta. As I pretended to continue eating unbothered I could see his shirt sliding off his body out of the corner of my eyes. I closed them and put a portion of pasta into my mouth and tried to focus on chewing rather than the wild images of Draco Malfoy sweating, whimpering and bending under my touch. I sighed.

"Oh I think I got some on my pants too.", I heard him say. I so hated him for being so childish and stupid and handsome at the same time. I tried to suppress a smile that made lots of pasta fall from my mouth onto my plate again. I heard the sound of fabric brushing over skin and hitting the floor soon after.

Draco slowly stood up and walked around the table until he was standing right behind me. Not only that I could feel his presence but he also leaned forward until his warm breath brushed my neck repeatedly. He stood there for a few moments until I couldn't take it anymore and dropped my fork again. I couldn't see it but I knew he was grinning. I closed my eyes.

I felt his left hand stroking my shoulder softly and then moving downwards to my chest again and again before his right hand joined, grabbed the hem of my shirt and pulled it over my head. Exposed and getting cold, I waited patiently for him to go on.

"Stand up", he said and I did as told. He unbuckled my belt and as my pants hit the floor, Draco pushed them away with his feet. I felt his fingertips slowly running up and down my back, caressing my skin. As it already felt like we were melting together, he leaned in to kiss me. As his soft lips brushed mine, a twirling formed in my stomach. I pressed myself against him and wanted more.

He pushed me back a little before letting his tongue slip into my mouth. I felt my eyelids flicker uncontrollably as a hot and wet mess formed between our lips. As he continued kissing and caressing me everywhere with his warm fingertips, I couldn't help but let out a moan. Wanting more, I pushed myself against him again, crossing my arms behind his neck so he couldn't push me away.

He slid his hands into my boxer shorts and pulled them down. I felt the tip of my dick bouncing against his stomach. He started rubbing himself against my body while he pulled me into a messy, passionate kiss. My breathing got heavier and I felt like my knees couldn't hold me any longer. As if he had heard my thoughts, he pushed me onto the table, making the dishes fall onto the floor with loud bangs and splinter noises. I didn't care at all.

The cold wood beneath my back made me feel even more exposed and I knew I was on Draco's mercy now. And I loved everything about it. While his hot tongue licked his way from my neck, to my chest, placing wet kisses on my stomach and inner thigh, I lost complete control over my body. Every time Draco's magical fingers touched me somewhere, my body bent against it, trying to get more and more.

I screamed loudly when he started licking my erection. The feeling of his warm tongue stroking against the most sensitive part of my body sent hot and cold shivers down my back. I tried to writhe but he spread my legs open with his hands, pushing his fingernails into my skin. The tingling pain drove me deeper into ecstasy and without even thinking, I pulled him by his hair, forcing him to take my cock into his mouth. He willingly did. Overwhelmed by the amazing sensation, I let go of his head again. My arms fell to my sides while my eyelids started flickering again and my legs were shaking.

As if he had enough, he pulled back, grabbed me by the legs and forced me to turn around. Then he proceeded to pull my off the table just so much that I had to stand but my upper body would still be pressed against the wood. I felt his fingers slowly running down my back, spreading my butt cheecks and then slowly pushing inside me. I screamed again and convulsed but he pressed me back onto the table while moving his fingers with caution. My whole body was shaking, warm sweat running down my face and I was sure my knees were about to buckle under.

Just when I thought I couldn't go on, he removed his fingers. I felt relieve for a split-second until he pushed himself inside of me again – but using his dick this time. The twirling in my stomach intensified, I felt like going through a fever. While he held me down, pushing his fingernails into my back, he fucked me like an animal in heat. Every time his body hit against mine, I slammed my hands onto the table. The heat inside me rushed to between my legs when he started spanking me. As I couldn't hold it any longer, I came while screaming "I do, I do, I do."


End file.
